


【性懲】

by KensakiVC



Series: 2021年情人節活動文 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KensakiVC/pseuds/KensakiVC
Summary: 關鍵詞是一方死亡
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Noa/Kaiba Seto
Series: 2021年情人節活動文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161608
Kudos: 2





	【性懲】

**Author's Note:**

> 關鍵詞是一方死亡

【性懲】  
我們來說一個關於情人節的故事吧。很久很久以前，對一個年約12歲的克也來說。身處一座不見天日，並且不論怎麼探索都找不到出口的城堡就是自己所見能及的世界。

佣人雖然身穿佣人該有的衣著，但隨著時光飛逝使布料質感劣化而變得破爛。提起有飛蛾纏繞的提燈，光所照出佣人的身姿顯得令人生畏。腐壞又體無完膚，且毫無生氣的肉質。只要是個正常的活人看到都會本能地感到惡寒。

「嗚啊！！」在又大又暗的浴場裡，佣人一盤清水從金髮男孩頭上倒下來，這個小男孩跟非活體的佣人相反。他瑟縮發抖的坐在板凳上。被淋濕的金髮髮絲貼服在白里透紅的肌膚上，雙臂緊貼在胴體，雙腿也緊緊合攏，然後有點膽怯偷看自己身後的佣人。看來就像是一隻不喜歡洗澡的小狗。

好.可.愛……

「小……朋友~~~~~名………呢~~~~~~………」  
  


良久，金髮男孩才弱弱說出自己的名字。「克也。」  
  


「呵………呵……」然後佣人給小朋友披上薄薄的白布並把他帶領到這座城堡的深處。  
  


克也自記事起來就一直住在陰森森的城堡裡。而城里就只有佣人和難以見到的居民，他們幾乎沒跟克也談過話，腐朽佣人光說話也已經很吃力。所以沒有人會告知小朋友在城堡之外會有不一樣的世界，也因此對事物缺乏認知，對外界欠缺比較。所以認為這裡就是世界的全部。除了一出生就知道自己的名字外。  
  


小朋友看著伸手見不得五指的前方。佣人手上的燈滅了，令一切都被黑暗籠罩。然後一道富有磁性的聲音指引著小朋友。

"克也，過來吧。"

俗話說，無知的笨蛋無所畏懼，幼小的習慣很快成為自然。克也對黑暗已經麻木了。乖乖按照聲音的指示到達深處的房間。房間像是迎接克也而點起妖豔的紫色火光，火光的亮度並沒有照亮整個房間，反而更恰到好處營造出詭異的氣氛。

這房間的主人---魔鬼也出現在克也面前，而且有兩個。他們同樣身穿的服飾華麗莊嚴且不過於誇張，唯一可以區別的就是他們頭髮的顏色，一個褐色的，一個綠色的。綠的魔鬼笑笑後輕柔的飛到克也面前。   
  


  
「這次的克也看來是早了點。不過也沒差吧。」  
  
  


綠的魔鬼隨即打了響指。觸手就從地面鑽出來，迅速扯掉克也身上的簿布。嚇得小朋友驚呼，他本能想要逃跑但速度比不上正往身上亂串的觸手。

「不……！不要！」

觸手先把克也幼細的雙腿捆在一起。當中附有黏液和倒刺的觸手開始鑽進屁股隙縫，然後從胯間鑽出，一出一入的磨擦更不時愛撫小小的肉棒。

騷麻的刺痛感把克也嚇壞了。雙手想阻止卻被觸手綁住，然後整個人都吊起來。孩子試圖用力扭動腰支來甩開纏繞自己雙腿的觸手。即使這樣做是徒勞，但依然努力以赴的扭腰。而綠髮魔鬼則玩味看欣賞小朋友跳著羞恥的舞蹈。

無知的克也小朋友不了解這事情的深意，不知道什麼是性愛，也不知道什麼是懲罰。只是像一般生物單純，受到刺激就會發揮本能想逃跑或是反抗。但可憐的是他不知道怎樣才稱得上反抗。他每一種反抗對魔鬼來說是有趣的余興節目，他因被觸手抽插和舔弄乳頭的刺激，所發出的每一個音節都是美妙的音樂。

光著身子的克也被觸手玩弄得泣不成聲，渾身不只是觸手的黏液，還有因激烈運動而從泛紅的肌膚上透出的汗水，以及因頭一次體會到羞恥而流下的淚和過度受驚嚇的失禁。

「嗯！！啊啊……！！」

綠髮魔鬼用手指用力捏揉小朋友胸前細小的乳頭。從淡淡的粉紅色捏成猩紅。而手感更棒得完全捨不得停手。  
  


褐髮魔鬼雖然觀賞金髮小子的表演，可表情卻沒有任何起伏。綠髮魔鬼這才想來了：「說起來，瀨人你好像比較喜歡成熟體。可是呢~我比較喜歡幼體。要是我吃光的話，瀨人不就是沒機會享用了嗎？」  
  
  


「無聊，那傢伙還會再生不是嗎。」  
  
  


綠髮魔鬼聞言反而笑起來，而且笑容邪惡得令人渾身發毛。「也對。」  
  


克也被觸手玩弄到體力見底。動作開始緩慢的時候，觸手才從小朋友身上移走。累到頭暈眼花的克也跪在地上，雙手努力支起疲乏的身子。

「吶~瀨人，要不要我把克也抱過去你那？」

「讓他自己走過來。」此刻，褐髮魔鬼的發言毫無慈悲。他冷酷的對克也下令：「克也，現在立即走到我面前來。」

可是累壞的克也不為所動，於是……無數觸手把克也的臀瓣掰開，接著一根觸手就精準地深深插進孩子的小穴。克也再一次驚叫，從喉嚨發出的聲音比之前尖銳數倍，因此房間充斥著孩子的回音。觸手這一插除了有力以外還往更深的地方蠕動，體內的敏感點被觸手的吸盤吸吮的一瞬間，克也立即弓起身子，彷彿是隻仰天長嘯的幼狼。並迎來第二次失禁。

好……怪…！！身…身體……變得好奇怪……腦……袋………腦袋一片白啊~……啊………

「克也，給我過來。」褐髮的魔鬼---瀨人再次發出冷酷的命令，而且這次似乎沒有多少耐性。克也體內的觸手像是按瀨人的意思活動著，在腔內更深，更狠的捅入。

特別是被吸吮的敏感點，觸手每往更深的戳刺，吸吮敏感點的吸盤就會換下一個吸盤吸吮。所以每一次吸吮都會令小朋友沒防避的失禁，小雞就像象拔蚌一樣每次都噴出螢亮的液體。

「等……等等……」

「給我用敬語。」瀨人冷道。下一秒，有兩根觸手狠狠鞭打克也的屁股二十次。

體力透支的克也小朋友已經沒多的余力發聲，就連"啊"的音節都時高時低。綠髮魔鬼在克也腦內發出的魔音更是雪上加霜。

"克也，命令是絕對，你得乖乖服從。否則痛苦將會無止境。"

「請………等……等一下。」好不容易說出敬語。觸手的活動終於稍為停了下來。但觸手仍然在后庭裡面，臀部依然陣陣發出灼熱的疼痛。小朋友稍為休息一下後努力支起身子，以狗爬的模樣緩慢地爬過去。  
  


然而綠髮魔鬼就是有惡趣味的愛好。在小朋友如狗爬般的移動時，用一隻腳踩踏連接在屁股裡的觸手。導致克也愈爬行，屁股裡的觸手就會愈強行的扯出一點。  
  


克也身上滲出的體液開始把一堆蠕虫吸引過來。牠們從克也的手腳開始往身上爬行。小朋友感受身子變得更加的酸痒。  
  


「嗯！……啊……」觸手被強行一點一點的扯出，從尾骨傳來的騷麻快感如同電流般一次又一次直沖上大腦。原本勉強用四肢狗爬的小身子一次又一次跌倒在地下。乳頭每接觸地面都有蠕虫阻隔，虫子在肉體和地面之間的擠壓下都會放下灼熱的毒素。令這對可憐的小乳頭感受暴動，灼熱的腫痛。這又令克也一再超過自身的臨界值弓起了腰支，下一秒又緊抱住胸膛往地上翻滾，同時小小象拔蚌又一次噴出水來，本能的想用手將身上的虫子拍掉。不過魔音又合時的在孩子的腦內響起。

"不可以停哦。要保持像小狗的姿勢到瀨人身邊去哦。"

克也無法違抗魔鬼的命令，當他爬到台階下，綠髮魔鬼迅速將觸手從克也的屁股裡一把拔了出來。屁股內腔的激烈又灼熱的疼痛令小朋友再次哭著大叫著很熱很痛，整個人像熱鍋上的虫子似的不停在地上翻滾，雙手緊緊按住私處，可是卻安撫不了內腔裡腫脹灼熱的痛楚。最後在他努力不懈的忍耐和堅持下終於爬到瀨人面前。他跪坐在台階上，臉部剛好對上瀨人的胯部。  
  


瀨人見金髮的小朋友變得雙目無神，渾身污穢的姿態就禁不住露出笑意。  
  


而這份笑容在不懂世事的克也眼中卻是讓人不敢去侵犯的神聖。但胸前的麻癢感和屁股的灼熱疼痛卻令身子禁不住抖擻。克也彷彿明白了自己在眼前的神聖面前盡露醜態實在太過羞恥，但在這神聖面前連動都不敢動。綠髮魔鬼悄悄飄到克也小朋友的身後。並輕輕的在孩子耳邊低語。

「好好安慰一下瀨人吧。你看，是不是積蓄了不少？能觸碰神聖中神聖。這該要感到榮幸哦。」

這時候克也的心跳得很快，連耳朵都能聽見來自心臟的鼓動，原本已經很急速的呼吸變得更加的急速。琥珀色的眼睛直直盯著瀨人積蓄已久的神聖，他就感覺到身體很熱，很熱……  
  


克也戰戰兢兢伸出雙手。誰知被瀨人的大掌用力一記拍掉。

「誰命令用這對髒手碰。你這個庸才。想服侍我，給我好好運用自己的嘴巴。」

然後克也小朋友把頭移近瀨人的帳篷，先親吻一下帳篷的前端，再伸出小巧的舌頭一邊舔弄一邊尋找滑楔。不過小孩子的學習能力也不過爾爾，還是忍不住想用雙手輔助。這時候雙手霎時被綠髮魔鬼捉起來。

「瀨人不是說過不可以用這雙髒手碰的嗎？」

於是綠髮魔鬼把小朋友的手臂分別拴在自己腰間兩邊。「而且只給瀨人享受可不行哦。」接著提起他的小屁股緊貼自己的胯部。  
  


克也的姿勢因此成了雙腿站立，頭仍然伏在瀨人的胯間，嘴巴依然能碰到鼓起的帳篷，雙手拴在後方魔鬼的腰間，而且臀部緊貼在綠髮魔鬼的胯部。形成了站著翹起臀部的姿勢。這時候他切切實實感受到從屁股那裡傳來的溫熱和跳動。儘管屁股內腔仍然十分酸痛。

「庸才，嘴巴不要停下來。」

克也繼續動動自己的舌頭找出了滑楔；一邊拉下拉鏈的同時也不忘用屁股對身後裸露的男根上下磨蹭。兩個魔鬼雖然一個仍然板著臉，另一個則忍忍發笑。但都一致認為這個克也小朋友非常努力的服務兩位。於是綠髮魔鬼只好配合一下，身體稍為向前傾，細長又骨節分明的手指對隔著蠕虫的乳頭捏揉起來。  
  


正當小朋友的嘴巴好不容易拉下拉鏈。在用舌頭靈巧的拿出男根時，胸前瞬間來電。結果不慎把眼前的男根整根往嘴裡含了；後方夾住男根的臀瓣也本能的夾得更緊，後方的魔鬼趁機加快磨蹭的速度。

嗯！！嗯~~~~~~好痒！好痒啊~！！還有……感覺快要熔了~~~

瀨人發現克也的口腔雖然很溫暖，但動作卻慢得可憐。於是二話不說按住金髮的小腦袋然後一壓。整條男根就在克也口腔內沖的更深，甚至頂入狹窄的喉嚨。綠髮魔鬼跟瀨人像是有心靈感應一樣。也給克也無預警的將肉刃捅入正一開一合的肉穴裡。  
  


腹背受敵的克也小朋友自然張大眼睛，難受得掙扎起來。不過這掙扎反而形成了意外的配合。前方因難受所分泌大量的唾液滋潤了漸漸脹大的男根，令嘴巴更方便的抽插；後方也基於早被觸手發手開發的後穴得到潤滑，肉柱更加方便自如的運動。前後絕妙的配合又有規律的抽插如同一部發動機。克也的身體從差點窒息的痛苦升華到難以言喻的酸爽快感。

「克也，你真是個乖孩子。」

綠髮魔鬼說道：「為了獎勵你，我就跟你分享一個故事吧。而且你也應該要知道的……」

快樂抵達了臨界的同時，克也也終於支持不住了。嘴巴和後穴同時都灌注滿滿的溫熱……

在五百年之前。克也是從城堡以外的世界來的，他作為新進的攻略者。打算跟著導師一起攻略這個城堡，組織了一支攻略團隊。可是他們錯了，錯在偏偏要這座惡魔城作為攻略目標。

而剛好的是這對魔鬼正想找些樂子來消磨一下時間，於是對那位新進的攻略者提起了興趣。因為，明明是攻略者卻怕黑又怕虫子，稍為偽裝成小孩，裝一下可憐就信以為真。還說什麼要保護我們。嘛~而結果………

可想而知………

人類的生命啊……就是脆弱且短暫。當魔鬼們再也感受不到克也的溫暖時，他們至少起碼有為此而流淚。

於是被稱為乃亞的綠髮魔鬼決定了。不如以克也的軀殼作基礎重生再做一個出來吧。又壞掉了的話又再從壞掉的果實中再造一個就好。這樣的話，克也的靈魂就可以替換容器的形式獲得永存。

「就結果來說，還挺成功的。」瀨人說。

「就是說啊~瀨人。這樂子可有一段時間都不會厭了。」

失神的金髮的小男孩赤裸的躺在地上，而且混雜著大量白色濁液，他的身體仍然感受到性事的余韻而抖震。

"這是你妄想冒犯我們的懲罰哦，克也。"

乃亞和瀨人異口同聲言語，其魔音則深深扎在克也的靈魂深處。而且這個懲罰說不定只能等到魔鬼厭倦為止才能結果。不過等到什麼時候呢？小小的克也完全不敢細想。

【END】


End file.
